livinguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Invertebrates
I will be cultivating Invertebrates to fill in some of the lower rungs on the food chain for my integrated system . The following are under consideration: *Infusoria *Artemia (brine shrimp) *Cyclops *Daphnia (water fleas) *Worms *Meal-worms (beetle larvae) *Flies/maggots *Ants *Bees Invertebrates will in turn be fed by Compost , Micro-Algae Cultivation Research Station #1 , and Yeast Cultivation Research Station #1. Keithjd21 (talk) 04:02, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Infusoria Still no Infusoria in my culture. I will get a lettuce leaf when I get to the point I have fish fry to feed. I have had a great deal of success in the past with the crushed lettuce leaf approach. Keithjd21 (talk) 20:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Infusoria, sometimes called "green water" is a generic term for a variety of water borne micro-organisms. They make an excellent food for various invertebrates or can be used as a first food for fish fry that are not yet large enough to consume more typical fare. KeithJD21 started an infusoria culture by seeding an old sauce jar with water and some st. augustine grass cuttings on 8MAY2013. Still no evidence of infusoria. They would likely be visible under my nephew's microscope but not yet to the naked eye. If I don't get a culture in another week, I'll try lettuce which I have had good success with in the past. Keithjd21 (talk) 22:43, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Artemia (brine shrimp) I have them - see pic. Keithjd21 (talk) 01:26, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Local pet store has cysts on order for me but they didn't come with today's shipment. Maybe tomorrow; else next week. Keithjd21 (talk) 23:34, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Visited three separate aquarium stores. All out of stock on Artemia cycts. Might have to order online. Keithjd21 (talk) 19:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Cyclops The Cyclops Sp. were lost to a water leak. Keithjd21 (talk) 20:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Fed about a quart of algae laden water from Micro-Algae Cultivation Research Station #1 this morning. Keithjd21 (talk) 14:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I have Cyclops Sp. (and Daphnia Sp.) in route via postal mail. I fear for high mortality if they do not arrive today and must wait past Sunday before unbagging and access to fresh oxygen. Will post pics when they arrive if the mortality is less than half. Keithjd21 (talk) 19:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Cyclops and Daphnia arrived by postal mail approximately 5:00 PM local time. Mortality rate in transit was trivial. I have them floating to equalize water temperature and will release them soon. First feeding from Micro-Algae Cultivation Research Station #1 will occur in the morning. You folks just pretend I uploaded this photo twice into the Daphnia section because it applies there as well but I'm feeling lazy. Keithjd21 (talk) 22:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Daphnia (water fleas) Entire population was lost when tree removal crew turned the experiment upside down and drug it away to make room to fell a tree. Keithjd21 (talk) 20:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Population explosion! It has been cooler (less than 100F) and has been raining, the Daphnia seem to like that. I have high hopes for a higher population density in the cooler months now. Keithjd21 (talk) 00:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I lost the Cyclops Sp. to a water leak and thought the Daphnia Sp. were lost as well. I emptied the last ounce of water into Micro-Algae Cultivation Research Station #1 in hopes that even though the adults had all perished some napauli to small to observe with the human eye might still be alive. I have been rewarded with a thriving adult population within the Algae station. Keithjd21 (talk) 20:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Fed about a quart of algae laden water from Micro-Algae Cultivation Research Station #1 this morning. Keithjd21 (talk) 14:28, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I have Cyclops Sp. (and Daphnia Sp.) in route via postal mail. I fear for high mortality if they do not arrive today and must wait past Sunday before unbagging and access to fresh oxygen. Will post pics when they arrive if the mortality is less than half. Keithjd21 (talk) 19:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Worms Meal-worms (beetle larvae) Flies/maggots Any surplus protein from the system, such as perhaps trace amounts of egg protein not drained from the shell, can be recovered by flies and maggots as additional fish feed. The black soldier fly is under consideration for cultivation. Ants I think I may have a method for ant collection. I tossed some eggshells on top of the compost with intent to bury them later. When I came back, they were crawling with ants. So the plan would be to place eggshells close to ant piles and collect the ant covered shells for deposit into the fish tanks in a couple hours. Should be able to repeat the process a few times after the ants have been consumed. Keithjd21 (talk) 04:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Bees Bees are excellent pollinators and produce honey from nectar. Dead bees can be collected from under the hives and recycled back into the system in various ways.